The Contagious Kiss
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: One girl loves Avatar,nothing special right?Well,what if this one girl loves Avatar just a bit too much...OneShot.One OC character.


**A/N:**Yeah,it's pretty weird but humorous as heck.Enjoy!

Zuko sat watching idly outside the balcony,the sky rose a deep blue from his place on the edge of a bed.He yawned.Three days and he'd seen zero action.

_Christ,_he thought,insanely bored._Ever get those rare days anything could-_

"Found you!"A shrill voice announced.

The banished prince turned his amber eyes over to a girl dressed in the most oddest attire he'd ever seen.She had what appeared to be man's underwear on,a shirt with very short sleeves and maple-colored hair tied up rather high.

"Can I help you?"he asked suspiciously,getting up and into a fighter's stance.

"Yes,"The girl smiled promptly and brought forward a metal-looking device.

Zuko blinked once."What the-?"

"Going down..."

The strange contraption had a long cylinder appendage with a dark hole that was made right into the middle.In a matter of seconds,Zuko found himself on the floor with some sort of indomitable netting that pinned his wrists and legs.

"Let me out of this!"he demanded loudly."I swear,let me go or I'll burn you!"

"I don't think so."her green eyes flashed seductiveness."Here,take this."

Without waiting for an invitation,she popped a orange tablet into his mouth in which he immediately spat out.Snatching it from the air,she simply shoved the strange drug into his mouth again and tilted his head until he had to swallow it.

"What have you done?"

"Neutralised your fire glands."she replied simply and touched his cheeks with both her hands,moving toward him."It had to be done,my little Emo prince."

"Why?!"Zuko shrieked.

"Because..."

Moments later he found his lips engulfed by her own,so spontaneous was she that she didn't notice him burn through the netting.However,he went to place his hands on the middle of her back and pulled her closer onto him;indugled.

"Nephew,I've come to res_cue_..."The voice of Iroh paused,like an old record player tip.Zuko and the strange girl looked up to see the old man gawking at them.Outside was Appa and the rest of the gang also gawking in on the two.

"Uncle!"Zuko leapt to his feet,frantic."This isn't-?"His eyes clipped on Aang.

"What?"The Avatar asked,annoyed.

"No...freakin'...way."The banished prince complained to his uncle."Hell,no."

"Hell hath no fury like an uncle scorned if he doesn't get his narrow behind on over here."His voice was of intolerance and not to be tested by any means.

Zuko murmured curse words but did as he was told.So him and the strange girl got on and they took off over the city.Sokka,who'd been calculating their best chance of entering the palace now that they had sprung the spoiled brat, looked over uncomfortably at the pretty yet sly female newcomer beside him.

"May I help you?"

The girl smirked."I thought you'd never ask."

Toph turned to look back at them after a few minutes of silence."Sokk-AH!"

Her screaming caught the attention of the others as well and they all turned as one to see what was wrong.Two figures had their hair loose and their cloths disarrayed.While the others remained quiet,Zuko silently weeped in his mind.

For there,just below the edge of the saddle,were Sokka and the teenage girl.

They were making out.

Aang cleared his throat distractingly."Look everyone,a lake.Who's thirsty?"

So with a tug of his reigns,the large bison was steered down to the small body of water.They all got off once they were grounded and went off in their own seperate directions to rest quite a ways outside the walls of the big city.

The Avatar kneeled down near the water and allowed some water to run into his hands,bringing them up to his lips as he did.Though upon seeing the weird young woman's reflection in the lake,found his cheeks packed and bulbous in the pressures of discomfort and unswallowed water.The teen smiled causally.

"Hey."

Aang gave a great gulp,partly to dispose of the liquid and partly because he was now nervous."Hey.Um...were you wanting to sit here and drink some-?"

"Water."She offered.

The monk nodded lamely.

"Don't mind if I do."

And with that,she slid into the water in a perfectly executed dive.Hardly one drop of water splashed and no one seemed to hear.Her figure disappeared a moment and Aang was about to back away when she emerged quite in haste.

"What're you doing?!Let g-o-o-o..."His words were nothing but burblings.

Katara walked to the edge of the water and looked,worry swirled within her and she hugged her arms._He was here,_she thought._Where has Aang gone?_

"They've been down there a pretty long time."Toph observed

The older girl looked at her."What do you mean?"

"I mean,that hussy and Aang have been down there a long time."

"Son of a...you mean to tell me Aang and that..."

She nodded her head."You better believe it,sister."

Fury welled up within her and with shaking hands she effortlessly parted the water into seperate walls.Somewhere from behind someone whistled which caused Aang and the girl to look up.Their cloths were soaked and sand clung to their hair and head.Sheepishly,Aang scurried to get back onto dry ground.

When he attempted to,however,Katara let the water go and dove in after him to punish him.Or,perhaps something else.The girl had managed to coolly and without opposition crawl out of the water.She stood and sized up Toph a bit.

"Don't even think about it,freak."she threatened,bringing three large throwing stones into a swirling pose over her hand."Or you'll get a rude wake up call."

"Please,I wouldn't waste my time on a shrimp like you anyways."

Ringing her hair out and throwing it over one shoulder,she made her way for some rocks.Toph pumped a piece of earth up under her but she merely gave a little hop backwards and continued up onto the rock.Then over,then gone.

"Hello,"she accosted the elder man once his nephew had departed.

He turned to see the dripping young woman was in his presence quite a ways away from the others and with him behind the outcropping.It was hard for the fire bender to keep a straight face with her all wet and rumpled,she could tell.

"Hello yourself."he spoke calmly,his robe sleeves inclosing together.

The moment she saw sweat on his brow,she grinned wickedly._Oh,he's mine_.

"IROH!?"Everyone exclaimed upon finding them ten minutes later.

"It's not what it looks like!"He jumped up,his shirt completely taken off.

"Uh-huh,sure it isn't."Zuko snorted in miffedness.

"Hey,"Aang piped up,glancing over over in every direction."She's gone."

Katara finished re-braiding her hair and tying her sash."Good riddance."

Everyone seemed relieved but Iroh on the other hand,stared around blankly.

_I'll never forget you my cherry blossom_...

Meanwhile,the teenage girl sniggered a few miles away.Sitting on a rock she neatly performed in long,looping letters all her accomplishments for that day.

Puckered the Prince of Drama._Check_.

Lip-locked the Goofball Goober Sokka._Check_.

Gave Mr. Avatar a wet one and took his virginity._Check_.

Pissed off the In-Your-Face Tomboy._Check_.

Delighted Kataang fans worldwide._Check_.

Satisfied the uncle's hots for me._Check-check_.

She slipped her notepad and pen into her pocket,rubbing her hands together.

"Now,onto the Naruto world and my sweet little Sasuke."

The girl stretched out her hands."Codename Dragon Lady:Out!"

Then,as if she were never there,the channel changing girl vanished.

The End.

LP


End file.
